Justice League
The DC Universe's premiere Silver Age megahero team, the Justice League is seen as the DCU's greatest gathering of heroes, be they well known icons like Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman or lesser known ones, like Black Lightning or Firestorm. Origin The JL has had numerous origins over the years. In the original silver age continuity, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and The Martian Manhunter joined together to battle competing alien warriors known as the Appellaxians. It was later revealed that the seven founders where actually brought together to fight white martian forces. Post-Crisis, it was changed so that Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were no longer founding members and Black Canary was. The Trinity's place as founding members has since been reinstated. In the new 52 reboot, the original seven (with the exception of Martian Manhunter, who was replaced by Cyborg) were brought together to battle Darksied and the forces of apokolips. The United States government later formed their own Justice League team, which consisted of the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Steve Trevor, Katana, Stargirl, Vibe, Hawkman, Simon Baz/ Green Lantern and Catwoman (unofficially). Members Founding Members * Superman- The last son of the dead planet krypton. Known as the worlds greatest and most powerful hero. *Batman- The grim, brooding protector of Gotham City. Despite not possessing any superhuman abilities, is significant due to his intelligence and excellent detective skills. *Wonder Woman- The pride and joy of the amazons. Blessed by the greek goddesses and an icon for women everywhere. *The Flash/Barry Allen: The fastest man alive. A police chemist turned into a speedster megahero by a laboratory accident. *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan: The green lantern of space sector 2814. A daring pilot known for his fearlessness and arrogance. *Aquaman: The King of atlantis and ruler of the seven seas. Commands all that dwells in the ocean. *Martian Manhunter: The mysterious Manhunter from Mars. Considered by many to be the heart and soul of the league. Later Members *Green Arrow: The emerald archer. A liberal hero of the people and the modern day Robin hood. *Black Canary: The blonde bombshell. Known for being the daughter of a member of the JSA and her relationship with green arrow. *Hawkman and Hawkgirl: The winged avengers. Reincarnated souls of Egyptian royalty or alien police officers, depending on the continuity. *The Atom/Ray Palmer: The mighty mite. A physicist with shrinking abilities. Good friends with Hawkman. *Zatanna: The mistress of Magic. Daughter of the famous zatara. the worlds most powerful sorceress. *Elongated Man: The ductile detective. Possesses stretching abilities and detective skills that rival that of Batman. *Red Tornado/"John Smith": The tornado champion. An android possessed by an air elemental. *Firestorm: The nuclear man. The fusion of two people who can manipulate nuclear forces. Others *Moon Maiden (retcon member) *Vixen *Steel/Hank Heywood III *Vibe *Gypsy *Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *The Flash/Wally West *Aztek *Green Arrow/Connor Hawke *Hippolyta (Wonder Woman's mother) *Orion *Big Barda *Zauriel *Steel/John Henry Irons *Plastic Man *Barbera Gordon/Oracle *Hourman (853rd Century android) *Nightwing *Faith *Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Supergirl *Green Lantern/John Stewart *Manitou Raven and Manitou Dawn *Black Lightning *Arsenal *Geo-Force *Starman/Mikaal Tomas *Congorilla *The Guardian *Donna Troy *Starfire *Cyborg *The Atom/Rhonda Pineda *Element Woman Greek Parallels The key members of the Justice League all share a parallel with the Gods of Greek mythology: Gallery JL_line-up.png|he founding members of the Justice League: (from left to right) J'onn J'onzz, Hawkgirl, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, and Batman JL_expanded.png|The expanded Justice League A6765a63.jpg Justice-League-Unlimited.jpg MysteryLeaguers.png Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroic Organization Category:DC Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Freedom Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Super Hero Category:Protectors Category:Feminists Category:Teams Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Global Protection Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Stock Characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Martyr Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Vigilante Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Famous Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Super Heroine Category:Amazons Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Good Superman